Christmas Eve Broke on a Beautiful White World
by FishingForLakeTrout
Summary: Title based off this quote from Anne of Green Gables: "Christmas morning broke on a beautiful white world. It had been a very mild December and people had looked forward to a green Christmas; but just enough snow fell softly in the night to transfigure Avonlea." - Gilbert and Anne take a ramble in the snow, exchange gifts and have a merry time on Christmas Eve


_This is a secret santa present written for_ avonleaace _on tumblr. I've also published this fic to AO3, but I love my fanfiction fam so I thought I'd post on here too for you all to enjoy. Btw, if you want to follow me on tumblr my user is gilbertsannegirl :)_

* * *

The view outside Anne's window in her little gabled room was frosted over with a light dusting of white that could only be described as icing sugar over a cake. Her lacy curtains fluttered enticingly as she took in the newly formed snowflakes that floated softly towards the farmland. There were a few rays of morning light peaking over the farm houses that lined the sky, and Anne smiled softly as she wrapped herself with a shawl and felt the cool of the wooden floors underneath her feet. She grinned at the little head that peeked around the corner of her door, and Davy Keith smiled back.

"Morning, Anne! Say, ain't it a swell day, we've even got snow! Do you think it'll keep snowing till tomorrow? I want snow on Christmas day," he quickly babbled, and Anne sighed.

"I sure hope so Davy. Snow on Christmas is the most magical part of the holiday, and I think maybe we might just have that. Now off with you, I need to wash up before I come down to breakfast."

Anne shuffled around her small bedroom, taking careful time to dress and pin up her hair. The kitchen was in straight view from the stairwell, and Anne smiled at the ladies and gentleman already seated at the table. She took the place next to Dora and greeted everyone accordingly before tucking into the porridge set in front of her by Marilla.

"Oh, dearest Marilla! Have you looked outside the window, isn't it simply marvellous? I've dreamt of snow this Christmas and now it's finally come true," Anne smiled at her guardian, who just shook her head at her antics.

"Well, it isn't quite Christmas yet, just you mind that. And besides, wasn't Gilbert Blythe taking you out on a picnic today? I suppose that will be spoilt by the weather," Marilla gave Rachel Lynde a knowing smile.

"Yes, indeed he is," Anne continued, oblivious to the looks exchanged between the older women, "But we've always enjoyed a ramble in the snow, so I suppose he'll still drop by. We'll just make sure to dress up warmly."

"Say, Anne. Is Gilbert courting you? I wanna know. Milty says-"

"That's enough, Davy," Marilla quickly cut him off, "Finish your porridge quickly before you go out fishing."

With a slight grumble Davy continued to plough down on his breakfast, while Anne's cheeks had turned a suspicious shade of pink. Just as quickly as he had begun, Davy finished his breakfast and sauntered out of the kitchen promising to be home in time for lunch. Rachel still eyed Anne as she kept her head down finishing up her porridge too. With the excuse that she should find the picnic basket, Anne rushed out of the room.

"Just you watch those two, Marilla. Providence has matched them two up since they were children, that's what. And if I don't mind saying so, I think it ought to happen very soon," Rachel side glanced Marilla who sighed in exasperation, refusing to comment on the precarious situation. The two older women continued to exchange knowing glances, however, when Anne rushed back into the room with a green rosebud dress on instead of the sky blue one she had on for breakfast.

"Oh, would you two stop! This dress goes better with my overcoat than the blue one, it simply has nothing to do with Gilbert Blythe," she finished after seeing Rachel and Marilla's faces.

"Well all of your dresses are beautiful, Anne. Mind you don't forget your gloves now, and you'd better pack that picnic basket to the brim," Marilla said carefully, "I suppose Gilbert will be here any minute now-" A knock on the door to the Green Gables' kitchen cut Marilla short and Anne rushed to open it.

"Good morning Anne, ladies. How are we all this morning?" Gilbert greeted smilingly, taking his hat off to reveal his unruly brown curls.

"Very well thank you Gilbert," Rachel answered for the three of them, "Suppose you are here to whisk Anne away for a couple of hours?"

"You caught me, Mrs. Lynde," he grinned, "Just thought a nice Christmas Eve ramble was in order after all the work we've put into our studies these last couple of months."

"Oh Gil," Anne laughed, "We've barely even started the year!"

"That doesn't mean to say we haven't earned a nice walk now, does it? Shall we?" Gilbert offered his arm and she carefully placed her free hand onto it. "Here let me take that as well," he pried the basket out of her grip, "Thank you for letting me borrow Anne. I hope I didn't spoil any plans."

"Always so polite Gilbert Blythe. No of course you didn't," Marilla smiled and the two waved their goodbyes as they walked out of the house.

"I'll tell you what Marilla, those two sure a smitten with each other. I wouldn't be surprised at a proposal soon the way them two always go off together unaccompanied. Besides they aren't children anymore."

"No, I suppose they really are grown up college students now," Marilla sighed and prayed that they wait just a little longer. But, with a glance at the front door, she decided then and there to maybe speed things along a little bit.

* * *

The snow was deceivingly thick as the two walked arm in arm down the lane from Green Gables. Laughter could be heard emanating from them as they shuffled through the cold to the Dryad's Bubble. Anne smiled, and Gilbert teased, as it seems to have always been with the two, despite them only having a three year friendship thus far. Anne let go of Gilbert's arm as soon as she saw one of their favourite spots glistening in the snow, and she rushed forward, leaving him a few steps behind beaming in her direction. Gilbert was always eager to see her love for a particular spot bursting through the expressions on her face, and right at this moment it was pure joy and bliss.

"Oh Gilbert! Isn't is simply lovely?" Anne gasped at the snow covered canopy and the usually stunningly green grass that had now been frosted over with a layer of powdery white.

"Yes. Gorgeous," he muttered, eyes never swaying from the red headed girl prancing through the snow.

"Did you say something?"

Gilbert coughed, "Um, I just said that's a pretty dress you are wearing Anne."

Heat rose and flushed Anne's cheeks, but she replied with a cheeky, "You don't look too bad yourself." Gilbert grinned, he'd put on a light grey, three piece suit with a maroon tie. Not that it could be seen from his heavy overcoat, but he still appreciated the compliment.

The two lay down a large quilt so as not to be covered in snow by the end of their picnic. Both sat down close together, and Gilbert placed the picnic basket in front of them. It was at this moment that Gilbert produced a small, carefully wrapped box and shoved it quickly into Anne's hands.

At her gaping, he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Anne." She suddenly felt an incredible warmth as Gilbert pulled his hand away from the present slowly brushing their hands together before placing both of his into his lap. He gazed into her brilliant green eyes, and she gave him a small smile. She pulled apart the paper to reveal a dainty lidded, black box. Anne looked uncertainly at Gilbert who gave her an encouraging nod, and she pulled the lid off.

"Oh, Gil!" Anne gasped, "It's beautiful!" She pulled out a delicate gold chain with an enamel pink heart pendant. Laughter was heard then, and Anne grabbed Gilbert's hand, and wiped her eyes with the other, "Trust you to bring up our rivalry with one tiny present. I do so love it though. Thank you, Gil." She squeezed his hand before releasing it in a slight flurry of embarrassment. Hastily, she reached into the picnic basket to pull out a jar of golden brown biscuits with a bright red ribbon and card on top. "Um, it's not much, but I know gingerbread is your favourite," Anne shrugged, "Merry Christmas."

"No Anne, thank you! You know I've always enjoyed a good helping of your cooking. I hope that there's more in that basket." Gilbert teased, looking down at the jar filled to the brim with what could be about 30 different shaped biscuits.

Anne laughed, a pretty rose rising to fill her cheeks, "I did make the apple pie, but the rest is Rachel and Marilla's work, I'm afraid to say."

"No matter Anne. My sincere thank you for making us, even if it wasn't all you, such a fine picnic," he said brushing their hands together once more. Anne smiled, and moved her hand from his grasp in order to start unloading sandwiches and plum puffs from the basket.

The two ate slowly, hoping to spend just a little longer with each other. Gilbert continued to tease her at any given opportunity, and Anne's entire face turned red at a lot of the comments that he was making. She wondered why all of a sudden was Gilbert Blythe, the boy next door, making her feel so warm on this wintery day. Gilbert seemed to enjoy the effect he was having on her.

* * *

Once they had finished up, Gilbert offered his arm to Anne once more and they strolled slowly back to the farm Anne had called home for just over eight years. There was a silence between them, but it wasn't unwelcome, and Gilbert brushed his hand against hers every so often. The walk soon came to an end, and a beaming pair stood at the gate of Green Gables for a few minutes more. Just as Gilbert was saying good bye at the gate however, Rachel Lynde burst out of Green Gables' front door.

"You aren't going anywhere Gilbert Blythe until you've had a nice hot cup of tea. Look at you two! Going for a picnic in the snow wasn't the wisest idea, didn't I tell you that Anne?"

"I suppose we are a bit cold, Rachel," Anne smiled slyly at Gilbert before leading him through the gate into her home. They shed their coats and scarves before making their way into the kitchen to enjoy tea with Marilla, Dora and Rachel. Davy had apparently gone straight to bed after lunch, obviously tired out from his fishing trip in the cold. The conversation was lively, and even shy Dora joined in every now and then. Marilla caught Gilbert glancing at Anne far more than necessary, and she shook her head to herself knowing a pining boy if she ever saw one.

When Gilbert had finished his tea, and denied anymore plum puffs from the ladies, he stood up and took his jacket off the back of his chair. "Thank you, ladies, for a wonderful afternoon tea, and for letting me steal Anne away for a couple of hours," Gilbert smiled at each, leaving a reserved, loving look for Anne last. The two unlikely mother figures of Anne told Gilbert once again that it was no problem at all, and with that Anne walked Gilbert to the main door.

While he was putting on his coat, Anne whispered, "Thank you for the lovely present, Gilbert, and the lovely day. I've enjoyed your company immensely on this fine Christmas Eve." And with a glance upwards at the little green sprig hung on the banister, Gilbert lent down and brushed his lips against her cheek.

At her gasp, Gilbert whispered, "Mistletoe." Anne glanced up and saw what he was talking about and sighed. "Thank you for your time, Anne. I've also enjoyed myself immensely. I'll see you at Diana's New Year's Eve party."

And with a quick swish of his overcoat, he was out the door not without throwing a daring wink over his shoulder, leaving Anne flustered and confused at the doorstep of Green Gables. Anne spun around to find Davy Keith peeking around the corner, a knowing grin on his face and a cheeky gleam in his eye.

Anne's face read don't you dare say a thing, but Davy yelled, "I knew it! Gilbert Blythe kissed you on the cheek, you are courting!"

"Davy Keith! Did you put that mistletoe over that doorway?" Anne gasped, red in the face. With a shake of the head, he ran out of the entryway and hid behind a laughing Marilla in the kitchen who had heard the entire debacle. Shaking her head at Anne's antics once more, she smiled a little at Anne who stomped through the kitchen door clearly embarrassed by what had happened.

"I'll have to say that it was in fact me who put that mistletoe over the doorway Anne. I can't tell you what inspired me to do so, but don't reel Davy into this." Anne gaped at Marilla's sly confession, and Marilla shrugged and went back to preparing dinner.

Anne ran up the stairs and fell straight onto her bed, her hand in her hair and her chest rising and falling with uneven breaths. What on earth was Gilbert Blythe doing to her?


End file.
